Agradecimiento Black
by JPepa
Summary: Un Black agradeciendo, increible pero real! Una prueba de amistad. Dedicado para Thaly en su cumple.


Bueno este fic cortito fue escrito en escaasas dos horas i algo, pero esta dedicado a la hermana de mi vida, Thaly, y ella merece que lo suba hoy, Miercoles 27 de Febrero a las 9.40pm (Arg)

**Feliz cumpleaños Canuto!**

**Te quiere, Jimmy **

* * *

-Enserio Canuto no puedo creerlo, porque no lo aceptó?- preguntaba un muy preocupado James mirando a su amigo de toda la vida.

Se encontraban en la habitación que compartían con sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

Su mejor amigo lo miraba con una ceja alzada al estilo Black ¿enserio Cornamenta necesitaba que le respondiera a esa pregunta?

-Amigo, supéralo ¿quieres? Desde el principio sabíamos que no iba a aceptar ese regalo, solo que tu querías negarlo- dijo con un deje de exasperación en la voz. Esta bien, James era el hermano que le había regalado la vida, pero como tal él tenía la obligación de decirle la verdad, por más cruda que fuera.

-Pero no lo entiendo Sirius, ella tiene que ser para mi. Lo que siento no puede ser un simple juego- dijo rindiéndose ante lo que le había dicho su hermano, pero agradeciéndole él era el único que se atrevía a hacerle ver la verdad.

-Lo se, Cuernos. Pero dale tiempo, Evans también lo entenderá tarde o temprano. Y todavía no puedo entender que haces aquí lamentándote en vez de estar tratando de que acepte eso- dijo señalando la pequeña caja que reposaba en la pequeña mesita al lado de la cama del Gry.

-¿Sabes que Pulgas? Tienes razón Lily Evans aceptara mi regalo, quizás que sea su cumpleaños ablanda ese temperamento de los mil demonios que tenia hoy en la mañana.- dijo un sonriente y renovado Potter.

-Claro que tengo razón ¿con quién te piensas que hablas?- dijo con una sonrisa gamberra made in Black. – Pero te dejo ir con la condición de que esta noche bajemos al lago, vale? – añadió con ese brillo que adquirían sus ojos cuando tramaban "asuntos de Merodeadores"

-Como siempre amigo. No tienes que dudarlo, se que no puedes vivir sin mi.- dijo con una seductora sonrisa – y sin el alcohol que te proveo – añadio con un murmullo perfectamente audible. Su amigo rió con una carcajada similar a un ladrido y lo echo de la habitación.

Una vez que James desapareció rumbo a la sala común, solo en ese momento él añadio en voz alta

-Sin ti hermano no podría vivir-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa misma noche, BIEN entrada la noche un joven con cabello alborotado y ojos marrones esperaba bajo su capa de invisibilidad que Sirius saliera de las cocinas dotado de alcohol. Claro, él sabia que la mañana siguiente tendría un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero las charlas con su mejor amigo siempre estaban acompañadas de ese toque "especial" que a Canuto tanto le gustaba y si era por su amigo James lo aceptaba sin quejas.

En ese momento el joven Black hace su aparición con una mochila colgada al hombro y una sonrisa propia de aquel que ha ganado algo importante.

-Por fin Canuto¿que les hiciste a los pobres elfos que tardaste siglos?- pregunto mientras veía a su amigo metiéndose bajo la capa.

-Cuando veas lo que traigo en la mochila no te quejaras tanto- respondió con una picara sonrisa. James sonrió también y juntos se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, mas precisamente hacia el lago.

Iban callados en el trayecto, pero era un cómodo silencio, ambos sabían que entre ellos muchas veces las palabras sobraban. Tener la compañía el uno del otro bastaba para sentirse en casa y en familia.

Después de algunos atajos y una extraña mezcla de hechizos impactados directamente sobre la gata del celador, llegaron al lago donde ellos tenían por costumbre hacerle compañía al calamar gigante

-Canuto espero que tengas una buena razón para sacarme a este ambiente congelado- acoto James, es verdad tenia frió pero en realidad sabia que aunque no hubiera motivo alguno él iría con Sirius hasta el fin del mundo, por mas que hiciera tanto frió que se congelara la Snitch que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo.

-Cornamenta admite que por estar conmigo irías a cualquier lado, sin mi no vives- respondió con arrogancia Sirius evadiendo la pregunta, detalle que su amigo comprendió de inmediato, pero conocía demasiado a Sirius el terminaría contándole que le pasaba tarde o temprano.

Se quedaron en silencio, sentados bajo un árbol observado el congelado lago, bebiendo tranquilamente las dos botellas que había sacado el Merodeador de ojos grises.

-Pulgas me vas a decir que traes en la mochila? Y porque demonios te tardaste tanto?- pregunto James acordándose repentinamente de la tardanza de su amigo dentro de las cocinas

-Bueno, creo que este es el momento oportuno.- respondió el ojigris, sacando de adentro de la mochila la debilidad de James Potter: tarta de chocolate.

-Ahora si tengo miedo, que quieres pedirme que recurres a traerme tarta de chocolate?- comento medio divertido medio serio el joven Potter. Sabia que su amigo no tenía esos gestos por cualquiera, pero claro él no era cualquiera era su hermano.

-En realidad no es un pedido- contesto tratando de ponerse serio pero sin poder disimular una sonrisa – Es un agradecimiento- añadió con una mueca dejando en claro que no era lo usual en el decir esas palabras.

-¿Por qué me agradeces Sirius?- replicó al instante el chico de ojos marrones visiblemente serio

-Por lo de este verano… - empezo Sirius

-No tienes nada que agradecer Canuto y lo sabes- lo corto enseguida su hermano de la vida

-Pero necesito hacerlo Cornamenta, sabes que sino no lo haria, me conoces demasiado- afirmo con una sonrisa sincera adornando su atractivo rostro y continuó –Amigo tu sabes que sin tu ayuda este verano no podría haber salido de aquel lugar al que solía llamar casa, tenia el dinero pero si no fuera por ti y claro por tus padres hubiera terminado durmiendo en la calle. Por eso te voy a estar agradecido siempre- terminó su discurso con sinceridad en sus grises ojos. El odiaba aquellas "mariconadas" pero era verdad le debía mucho a James.

James totalmente convencido de que su amigo no tendría que haber ni nombrado aquello le contesto – Ves, te lo dije, no puedes vivir sin mi. Asi que ahora dame esa tarta!- riéndose de la desesperación de su amigo Sirius le entrego la tarta, pensando en que tenia suerte de tener a su hermano, aquel que hacia que aquellas "mariconadas" no fueran momentos de vergüenza estuviera a su lado.

-Y ahora cuéntame que paso con Evans, porque antes de que se fuera a dormir vi la cadenita que le compraste en su cuello- comento Sirius que guiño un ojo picaramente.

-Es que nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos- añadió sin ningún asomo de modestia.

-Claro, aprendiste del mejor- dijo señalándose a si mismo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Pero aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente estaba feliz, muy feliz. Porque aquel día había callado por fin a esa voz que le decía que debía agradecer y podría estar completamente concentrado en hacerle la vida imposible a Quejicus, después de todo su hermano estaría ahí para ayudarlo y él lo seguiría hasta el final.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado hermanaa ti y a los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo.Meresco un click al **GO? **

Chukii )


End file.
